This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular, to such a connector which is insulated and has an enclosed cavity wherein the connected wires are received.
It is necessary in many instances to provide a totally insulated connection or splice between two electrical wires such as in underground electrical connections. Typically, insulated connectors for such use include a generally tubular casing having an open end and a closed end. A plug is received within a casing open end defining a totally enclosed cavity therein. Apertures are provided in either the casing end or the plug through which the wires to be connected are received and thereafter connected by suitable means. An insulating potting compound is poured into the casing after which the plug is operably received within the casing open end.
Drawbacks of such prior connectors have included the fact that the apertures through which the wires are received have not provided a seal around the wires to insulate the interior of the connector from the elements and to prevent the potting compound from exiting the connectors.